


береговая линия

by grumpymess



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad with a Happy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymess/pseuds/grumpymess
Summary: Скандал в Нью-Йорке предотвращен. После долгих месяцев пленения Геллертом Гриндевальдом, мракоборца Персиваля Грейвса спасают из тюрьмы его собственного дома. Надеясь даровать утешение и отдых от магии и политической арены, президент Пиквери отправляет его в отпуск, на север восточного побережья, в маленький, населенный не-магами городок.Там он находит не утешение, не отдых, но молодого человека с темным прошлым,  странной осведомленностью о нем и одиночеством, способным соперничать с его собственным.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shoreline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679985) by [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/pseuds/bygoneboy). 



> Все мы порой скучаем по чему-то в своей жизни, но не можем точно сказать, по чему. Как еще объяснить то неопознанное чувство, подобное тоске по кому-то, кого мы даже не встречали?
> 
> \- Дэвид Фостер Уоллес

I. МУЖЧИНА, ПРИЕХАВШИЙ В НОРБОРО

***

 

В маленьком Норборо, сонном убежище пещер, утесов и моря, уютно расположившемся на побережье штата Мэн, вдали от кошмаров сухого закона и высокой мечты промышленного города, проживает двести тридцать семь человек. И среди этих двухсот тридцати семи "кого-то" есть один особенный "никто", по прибытии представившийся Персивалем, но по общему решению называемый Грейвсом.

Приехал он несколько месяцев назад и с тех пор стал основной темой для разговоров. Элегантное пальто, сверкающая пара туфель-оксфордов, уложенные как у бизнесмена темные волосы с проседью. Он арендовал ветшающий особняк на холме, в котором никто не жил уже с десяток лет. Этот дом оказался слишком велик для одного, но он пожелал немедленно заселиться, как всецело уставший человек стремится осесть где угодно, лишь бы представилась возможность.

После заключения договора домовладелец открыто обсудил его со всеми желающими в местном пабе; было единодушно решено, что мужчина казался добрым и довольно сговорчивым, вот только слегка утратившим вкус к жизни – и это стало самым популярным диагнозом его личности.

Но, по утверждению, его руки нервно подрагивали при подписании бумаг. И улыбается он даже как-то потерянно. В заключение его вряд ли можно было назвать пресытившимся жизнью, скорее _странным_ – на выходных продавец, взвешивая для него фунт говядины, заикнулся о необычной погоде в Нью-Йорке, и Грейвс выглядел решительно встревоженным данным упоминанием.

Бесспорно, больше всего в нем интригуют багровые рубцы, витиевато расписывающие его загадочную историю, начинаясь от виска и тыльной стороны предплечий, и прячась за белоснежным воротником, галстуком и пальто. Как далеко ведут их пути? Никто не знает. Как он их получил? Это тоже неизвестно, да никто на самом деле и не интересовался, ведь это лишило бы их основной тайны. А какая интрига в незнакомце, если ты с ним знаком?

И все же, некоторые не могут устоять перед безобидным любопытством. Кассирша в пекарне по имени Луиз спрашивает, женат ли он или хотя бы помолвлен (нет, и не планирует). Юджин, управляющий маленькой библиотеки, узнает о его прошлом месте жительства (центр Нью-Йорка, но родом из Бруклина и несколько лет провел заграницей).

В определенный момент кто-то осмеливается поинтересоваться причиной его приезда.

«О, знаете, - ответил он (по слухам), качнувшись на каблуках и метнувшись нервной рукой к опоясывающим шею шрамам, - ужасная штука – эта война, не так ли».

Горожане решают, что оставят мистера Грейвса в покое. А мистер Грейвс продолжит свой обособленный образ жизни. Бедняга, скажут они редкому туристу и любому интересующемуся прохожему. Совсем один в том большом пустом доме на холме.

И, чтобы прибавить истории мистического огня:

Ужасная штука, не так ли?

Эта война?

 

II. ЧТО ОН ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ, КОГДА ГОВОРИЛ О ВОЙНЕ.

***

 

 _Морской воздух идет мне на пользу,_ пишет Грейвс в первом письме президенту. _Частые дожди дают чувство очищения. Я почти вновь стал собой._

 _Не спеши,_ отвечает она. _Хорошо проведи время. Не торопись вернуться._

 _В провинции и правда есть все для выздоровления,_ пишет Грейвс во втором письме президенту. _Расскажите, как идут дела в конгрессе в мое отсутствие._

Она отвечает, _Давайте не будем о работе – что еще можете поведать о Норборо? Там, должно быть, прелестно._

 _В этом городке нет ничего такого, чего я не нашел бы в Нью-Йорке,_ пишет Грейвс в третьем письме президенту _. Прошу, Серафина. Позвольте мне вернуться домой._

 _Перси,_ приходит ее ответ, грустные чернильные буквы, составляющие его имя, издевательски аккуратные. _Мой драгоценный друг, простите меня, но –_

_\- мне кажется, вы не готовы._

Вот, что ему рассказали:

Сбежавший преступник – безумец – внедрился в Магический Конгресс США под его обличием. Был нанесен катастрофический ущерб, сообщество волшебников едва не обнаружило себя, но, как его заверили, все удалось исправить. Никто не запомнит трагедию с сенатором не-магов. Никто не запомнит Обскура и траншеи посреди городских улиц. Они запомнят капли дождя, нежно падающие на повернутые к небу лица. Дождь и проглядывающее сквозь тучи солнце.

Вот что запомнит Грейвс:

Все произошло слишком быстро. Вспышка заклинания, опрокидывающие на пол путы на конечностях. Удар по затылку. Неистово дрожа, он очнулся в плену собственного дома, закованный как магическими, так и обыкновенными цепями. Беловолосый мужчина с запавшими глазами и тонкими усами бормотал непростительные заклятия с палочкой у его виска.

По собственным ощущениям, Грейвс кричал, корчился и умолял часами. В конце концов, он сломался и рассказал больше, чем следовало; секреты вырывались вперемешку с рыданиями. Затем человек вынул из кармана пальто маленькие серебряные ножницы, чтобы остричь несколько прядей с головы Грейвса. Те отправились в склянку; стоял едкий и удушающий запах оборотного зелья. Грейвс видел, как забурлила кожа и вывернулись кости, чтобы исказить тело и лицо напротив в безукоризненную имитацию самого Грейвса.

 _Тебе это с рук не сойдет_ , пригрозил Грейвс, сквозь слезы наблюдая, как его двойник поднялся на ноги, сунул склянку в карман и пригладил отвороты пальто.

 _Тебе это с рук не сойдет,_ воспроизвел Геллерт Гриндевальд, изрекая голосом Грейвса и смотря глазами Грейвса, а затем поднялся по лестнице и вышел в пробуждающийся мир, чтобы обрушить хаос, который запертый в стылой темноте Грейвс мог себе только представить.

Те первые дни он запомнит лучше всего: крики в темноте; мольбы о воде, чтобы успокоить ноющее горло. Он запомнит сидящего перед ним Гриндевальда, помешивающего зелье и напоминающего, что он – главный герой паразитического сюжета, и что он еще жив лишь благодаря своей ценности для прикрытия. Он запомнит лезвия ножниц, натяжение прядей. Кровь, медленно проступающую сквозь трещины на губах. Оттиск ребер, выпирающих из грудной клетки и пустые дни одинокого небытия.

Воспоминаний о спасении у него нет.

Он помнит пробуждение после, в пелене из белых простыней, с мыслью о переходе в мир иной.

И в его памяти навсегда отпечаталось виноватое лицо возвышающейся над постелью Серафины, и ее предположение, что конгресс с такой готовностью заглотил наживку с прикрытием Гриндевальда, потому что тот носил шкуру Грейвса с ужасающей легкостью –

И потому что, возможно, сам Грейвс носил ее точно так же.

 _Я схожу с ума,_ пишет он колеблющимся почерком. _Все мои мысли только о работе, которая может помочь тем, кому больше неоткуда ждать помощи. Они нужны мне точно так же, как и я - им, разве вы не понимаете?_

 _Находиться в пустом от магии месте,_ пишет он. _Быть белой вороной в толще единообразия._

_Это тюрьма в ином виде._

(Данное письмо он не отправляет.)

 

III. ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ДВА ЦЕНТА И НОВАЯ ТАЙНА.

***

 

\- Вам лучше быть осмотрительнее, - говорит продавец, воодушевленно перегибаясь через стойку, когда Грейвс субботним утром заходит за дюжиной яиц. – В городе завелся вор.

\- Неужели, - отвечает Грейвс с нотой напускного интереса. Магазинчик пустует, так как город еще не проснулся, потому он не торопится, разглядывая куски мяса в обертке, и думает, нужно ли позаботиться о фруктах на неделю; думает, не испортятся ли они до того, как он успеет к ним притронуться. В Нью-Йорке ему не хватало времени на готовку; обычно между рабочими часами и сном он питался в заведениях. Здесь он завел дурную привычку забывать про купленные продукты. Много свежей еды гнило на столешнице или промерзало в холодильной камере.

Он подносит коробку с яйцами к кассе. – Пятьдесят два цента, - считает продавец, а потом добавляет, - По-видимому, это какой-то мальчишка.

\- Кто?

\- Вор. Какой-то тощий пацан. Он уже был здесь, стащил всякое разное. Прошлым вечером заявился в пекарню, и Луиз заметила его краешком глаза, прежде чем тот удрал.

\- Хм, - отзывается Грейвс, хмуро копаясь в кошельке. У него всегда были трудности с валютой не-магов, и не хотелось вновь ошибиться и начать раздавать кнаты вместо четвертаков, спасибо большое – _иностранные деньги_ , нашелся он, когда такое случилось однажды. И хотя продавец в тот день кивнул, улыбнулся и вернул монеты без лишнего переполоха, уходя, Грейвс все равно незаметно вынул палочку и наложил из-за плеча забвение.

\- Мне Норманд рассказал, - постучав себя по носу, объясняет продавец, будто это имя должно что-то значить. – Он узнал про это от Эдны, подслушавшей, как Луиз давала показания шерифу, потому что она закрывала лавочку, когда все случилось. Парень умудрился ухватить три буханки хлеба и целый поднос кексов, а затем _пуф_ – продавец растопыривает пальцы и разводит в стороны руки, - и испарился.

Грейвс прекращает тщательный досмотр кошелька и сгружает приличную горсть монет, надеясь, что этого хватит. – Какая жалость, - бормочет он, когда продавец начинает считать монеты. – Надеюсь, он не причинил особого вреда. – Если и причинил, думает Грейвс, отсутствующе поскребывая один из заживающих шрамов на подбородке, он просто зайдет туда после заката и исправит все взмахом палочки. Постарается вернуть пекарню в строй, но, чтобы не нагнетать подозрение, оставит в ремонте легкие огрехи.  Горожане решат, что это чудной, но щедрый подарок от анонимного доброжелателя. Ничего сверхъестественного.

Звенит открывающаяся касса, и внутрь сыпется подходящее количество монет. – Вот что забавно, - заговорщически делится продавец. – Я имел в виду, он испарился в прямом смысле. Признаков взлома не нашли. Замок остался нетронут, а окна – целы. И Луиз говорит, - он вновь перегибается через стойку, понижая голос. – Она говорит, он просто _растворился._ А потом появился, но уже снаружи.

На этом Грейвс поднимает взгляд. – Неужели, - повторяет он. Но на этот раз его брови сдвигаются к переносице, а в груди селится беспокойное чувство.

\- Он будто прошел сквозь стекло, - говорит продавец, тоже глядя с долей тревоги. – Просто магия какая-то.

Собирая оставшиеся монеты, Грейвс вздрагивает, и те выпадают, укатываясь в десяти разных направлениях. – Извините, - бормочет он, нагибаясь, чтобы их поднять. – Извините, - снова произносит он, морщась от удара головой о стойку. – О, силы небесные—

Кровь ревет в ушах. Губы продавца движутся, улыбаясь и формируя слова, но Грейвс не слышит их за бешеным стуком собственного сердца. Вибрирующий ужас всползает по его горлу и окисляется на языке. Он вынимает палочку.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он, до последней клетки охваченный паникой, когда глаза продавца широко распахиваются. – Было бы лучше, если— Зачем вы вообще сказали— О, в пекло, _обливиэйт_ —

 

IV. У МИСТЕРА ГРЕЙВСА ЕСТЬ ПЛАН.

***

 

Другой волшебник, потрясенно думает он по пути домой, с барабанящим в глотке от всплеска адреналина пульсом. В Норборо есть другой волшебник.

Волшебник, который _ворует,_ конечно, и, судя по размытому описанию, очень молод, но тем не менее. То, что описал продавец, похоже на свидетельство неопытного обращения с магией, практикуемой неумышленно, спровоцированной скорее из нужды, чем из жадности. Ему представляется сирота, одинокий и напуганный, неспособный контролировать магию, искрящуюся на кончиках пальцев и струящуюся по его венам.

Прежде всего, ему следует уведомить президента. Она пошлет кого-нибудь выследить мальчика, чтобы представить его миру, которому он в действительности принадлежит. Они отправят его в одну из северных школ. Разберутся с этим быстро, без шума и пыли.

Разве что, может—

И от этой мысли он тормозит на ступенях собственного крыльца.

Разве что, он сможет разобраться с этим сам.

Почему бы ему не разобраться с этим самому?

 _По тысяче причин,_ шепчет тень на задворках его сознания, та, что носит его лицо и говорит его голосом. Он не в строю, он эмоционально нестабилен. Он разбрасывает монеты не-магов по полу при одном упоминания себе подобных. Президент запретила бы это, если бы знала.

 _Но она не знает,_ рассуждает он, борясь с собой. И ей не обязательно знать. До тех пор, пока он с этим не разберется.

Перед его глазами расцветает постыдный калейдоскоп желаний собственного сердца. Он видит себя рука об руку с ребенком, как он сжимает его плечо, нежно подбадривая, когда они заходят в ворота Ильвермони. Он видит, как президент принимает его обратно с распростертыми объятиями, осыпая теплыми похвалами. И она могла бы— конечно, могла бы, если бы увидела, что он все еще был полезен. Что он все еще компетентен и так же готов, как и до того, как— до всего случившегося.

Все, что нужно сделать, думает он, чувствуя себя легче раз в десять, это _найти_ мальчика.

Найти и заставить выслушать.

И тогда они оба получат свое спасение.

 

V. КРИДЕНС

***

 

После полудня внезапно обрушивается и задерживается до самого вечера гроза. При первых ударах молнии Грейвс торопливо обходит дом, закрывая все окна, затем вытирает уже успевшие намокнуть деревянные подоконники. Он набрасывает одеяло на клетку своей совы, чтобы избавить ее от необходимости взволнованно кричать, разжигает небольшой камин в гостиной и ленивым взмахом палочки ставит кипятиться чайник. Потом он выходит на крыльцо понаблюдать за первой волной мглы, укрывающей потемневшее небо.

Невзирая на его исполненные тревогой письма Серафине, вид здесь захватывающий. Дом расположен достаточно высоко, чтобы продемонстрировать Атлантический океан в пейзаже, которого тот заслуживает: бесконечная вода, доносимый ветром шепот прибоя, туман – это легко поразило бы любого, даже в затемнении от грозовых туч. Ударяет молния, и Грейвс наблюдает, как тонкие ленты света пускают трещины в океанической толще, встречаемые ревущими волнами. Молния ударяет вновь, и когда из зрения исчезают точки от яркой вспышки—

Он уже не один.

Во дворе кто-то есть. Молодой человек, съежившийся не дальше десяти футов от него. Его плечи жмутся к ушам, и тело сотрясает внушительной дрожью. Под ливнем видно его бледную кожу и черные, облепившие голову, мокрые волосы. В руках он баюкает сверток.

Грейвс слышит пронзительный свист чайника с кухни. Молодой человек пошатывается на ногах, бросая в сторону крыльца взгляд, будто на грани мольбы, полный дикого отчаяния.

Затем это выражение меркнет. Его глаза расширяются, и он, запинаясь, отступает с ужасом на лице. – Только не ты, - кричит он сорвано и высоко поверх громового раската. – Боже, пожалуйста, только не ты!

Грейвс находится достаточно близко, чтобы заметить, как закатываются его глаза, обнажая белки; он находится достаточно близко, чтобы сорваться с крыльца и поймать его в свои руки перед падением. И уже достаточно близко, чтобы заметить куски разорванной плоти на боку молодого человека, и достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тепло крови, пропитывающей его рубашку.

Над ними не утихает гроза, и дождь скатывается по холодным серым черепицам, и свист чайника доходит в крещендо до крика, и бурлящая вода, брызгая через край, окончательно тушит пламя.


End file.
